


Glasses

by TrashHeapPro



Series: 5+1 Universe [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Glasses kink, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Crypto in glasses makes Revenant feel some things.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: 5+1 Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no upload of this series last week, I came down with something. Hopefully this will make up for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Tae Joon laid back on his bed’s headrest. He was reading a long-winded old philosophy text, something boring to get him sleepy for the night. He finished up with his hacking activities early today at a brisk 1 am. Already in his baggy tank and shorts for bed. A rarity; one he hasn’t experienced since high school. Which was why he was a little surprised when Revenant came through the door at 2. Normally he came by at 3 or 4 when Crypto was finishing up or asleep.

Tae Joon looked up at Revenant and smiled. “Hey,” he said.

Revenant grunted as the door shut behind him.

“You’re awfully early today,” he swiped to the next page. “No more CEOs to harass tonight?”

“I could say the same.” Revenant stood at the foot of the bed, watching him with those glowing orange eyes.

Tae Joon huffed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “You look like you want to say something.”

Revenant approached him and tilted his chin up to get a better look at his face. “How human of you,” he said, running a thumb under his eye.

“The glasses?”

“Yes.”

“Started wearing them back in middle school. My eyesight is not great.”

“You don’t wear them in the Games.”

Tae Joon pulled him to kneel on the bed, it was painful to constantly stare up at the tower that was Revenant. “Of course not. It would be annoying to lose them during of a match.”

“Hm.” Revenant situated himself between Tae Joon’s legs and tugged, laying the man down instead of sitting up. “It’s… cute.” And it was. But there was the added bonus of knowing that he was the only one that could see something like this on Crypto, to see this sort of fault in the normally impenetrable hacker.

Tae Joon’s breath hitched when Revenant’s pelvis rolled up into his own. Revenant was a little more forward today than usual. Was it the glasses? “Didn’t know you were a glasses man, Ppalgan.” He grinned. “Maybe I should wear them more often.”

“I’m not.” Revenant stared at the glasses sat delicately on Tae Joon’s face, wondering what that spark in his gut was.

Tae Joon smirked and pushed the bangs out of his eyes. “Aww, it’s a me thing, huh? You only like it because it’s on me.”

“I want to make a mess of you.”

“Don’t you always?”

“I want to fuck those glasses off your face.”

Tae Joon laughed, pushing himself up on his hands. He swiped all his screens away and adjusted his glasses again, smug as he watched Revenant watch the movement. “How cute.”

Revenant tugged on his ankle, making him land on his back with a bounce. “I hate that look on you.” His metal hand climbed up Tae Joon’s torso, pushing back his shirt, clumping it up just over his chest. “You think you’re so powerful. So smart.” Tae Joon looked annoyingly pleased, laid back like a cat, arching into the hand, egging him on. “I want you weak and at my mercy,” he said. “I want you begging.”

Tae Joon grinned. Devious. “Earn it.”

Revenant palmed the erection building in Tae Joon’s shorts. “You won’t last long,” he said.

“Yeah? What makes you say that?”

“Needy people like you never do.”

Tae Joon went into his drawer in a swift movement, not even needing to turn to look at it. He grabbed a tube of lube and threw it at Revenant. “Calling me a slut?”

Revenant chuckled. “Your words, not mine.”

“Only for you, Ppalgan. Don’t forget that.”

There was a low rumble in his throat. It earned him a quiet groan, Tae Joon’s legs spreading further for him. This was his. It was all his. He slid his hands back down, sliding Tae Joon’s shorts off, letting his hands linger over the man’s thighs and calves. A familiar whirring filled the air.

Tae Joon groaned when Revenant’s hand stroked up his cock and shook when a thumb swiped over the tip. It was nice. But slow. “Taking your time, Ppalgan? So sweet.”

Revenant hummed. “If you want me to go faster, all you have to do is beg.” He applied extra pressure on the underside, which had the other huffing a little louder. But the cheeky thing still looked all too pleased and in control for his liking.

Did they have themselves a little game? Tae Joon didn’t mind. He’d like to see how far Revenant’s self-control could go. He’d like the infallible simulacrum succumb to pleasure like an animal. “You or me?” he asked.

“For?”

“Prepping me. One of us needs to make sure your cock will fit.”

Revenant growled. “Me.” He grabbed the lube and popped the cap off.

“Careful with those fingers, Ppalgan.”

Tae Joon shivered when a cold finger entered him. Revenant didn’t bother easing it into him, pushing in as far as it would go. He felt every nook and bump of that metal finger rub up against his insides and bit back a groan.

Revenant moved his finger around, searching. It was easy to tell when he found what he was looking for. Tae Joon tensed and moaned into his hand. So easy. He started pumping his finger in earnest, hitting that spot in Tae Joon every time.

“Shit!” Tae Joon cursed. He would come at this rate. It was far too early and Revenant had not lost it yet. “Fuck, stop!”

Well, those weren’t the words he was expecting. His finger slowed. He leaned over Tae Joon “Have something to say?” He pressed his finger against his prostate again.

Tae Joon’s eyes rolled back as he moaned. “You need to actually start stretching me out,” he said, panting. His cheeks were flush as he adjusted his glasses again. “Unless you don’t intend on joining in.”

Revenant narrowed his eyes. A weak threat. But just the thought of Tae Joon finishing without him riled him up. He added more lube before adding another finger. “You’re quite manipulative,” he said before adding another, knowing full well Tae Joon could take it.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” He pulled Revenant down for a kiss. Revenant didn’t hesitate to lean down and push his tongue into his mouth. Tae Joon lifted a hand to let his fingers trail along his jaw. He pulled back just enough to whisper against Revenant’s mouth. “Come on, Ppalgan. Make me beg for it.”

Revenant pulled his fingers out and put a new layer of lube on his cock. Tae Joon watched as the slick coated the ridges. He hooked a leg over his shoulder making it all too easy to push in. Fuck, it felt so good to slide into that slick heat. To ease himself into his favorite skinsuit.

Halfway in Tae Joon put a hand on his chest, panting harshly. Revenant waited. “Can’t handle it?” he asked, challengingly.

“I just need a second.”

Revenant pushed in just a bit and reveled in Tae Joon cut off whimper. “You don’t.”

“Revenant,” he hissed.

“You can take it.” Revenant was two thirds of the way in.

Tae Joon’s leg, the one that wasn’t trapped between his chest and Revenant’s kicked out weakly. “Ppalgan,” he whined.

Revenant shushed him. “You like it when I push you.” He wasn’t wrong. And push he did, until he was fully seated in Tae Joon. Until that slick heat engulfed his cock whole and Tae Joon was trembling against the sheets. It felt so good, he felt whole. Like he was coming back home, like this was where he belonged. Revenant nuzzled his neck. His good little hacker. He pulled back just enough to be face to face with him. “Can I get a kiss?” Smug, and why wouldn’t he be? He had his entire dick in another man.

Tae Joon glared at him over his glasses and defiantly pushed them back into place. He pulled Revenant down for a crushing kiss. “Asshole.”

“Like the one I’m in now?” He rocked his hips.

Tae Joon keened. “You going to sit in me all night?”

“Tempting thought.” He leaned back. He held Tae Joon’s leg against him.

Tae Joon’s breath caught in his throat. Revenant’s cock was slowly, ever so slowly getting bigger inside him. “Wait,” he said. He squirmed, but Revenant held him still. It was pressing up against his walls and he could do nothing but take it. He didn’t know how much more he could.

Revenant watched as Tae Joon’s breathing sped up. The sweat gathering on the human’s brow was falling onto the sheets. He ran his hands over Tae Joon’s upper thighs, getting close, but never touching his still erect cock. He loved how it felt to have Tae Joon stretched around him. And that look in his eye. A delicious cocktail of emotions he couldn’t get enough of; a mix of fear and arousal. "Such a pretty thing for me." His hand stroked his thigh soothingly, relishing every twitch he received when he pressed down. "You can take more."

Tae Joon whined. He couldn't. He shook his head but still it continued to grow in him. 

"You can. Be good for me."

Tears we're sticking to his eyelashes. It was still going. How far could he go before it tore him apart? Was Revenant curious enough to let it happen? “Please,” he whispered. It stopped but did not reduce in size. He was stretched out so wide. So damned wide.

Revenant had his eyes locked on where they were flesh and metal connected. He laid his thumb on the inside of his thigh and pulled to get a better look where his dick disappeared into Tae Joon. He pulled out just a bit. Tae Joon released a shaky breath. He groaned the same time Tae Joon moaned, as he eased himself back in, relishing how slick his hole was. Loving the way Tae Joon looked on his cock.

Revenant leaned down and licked a tear running down his cheek. He cradled Tae Joon’s head and neck in his hands when he stuck his tongue in his mouth. “Do you taste it?” he asked. Tae Joon whimpered into the kiss. “That’s the taste of fear and arousal.” He rocked his hips. Tae Joon twitched. “And just for me. Isn’t that just the sweetest thing?”

Tae Joon grabbed Revenant’s red headwrap and shoved him away. “Do something,” he demanded.

“Beg.”

He’d be damned if he gave in that easy. He pushed back his sweat soaked hair. He adjusted his glasses again, a movement he knew Revenant caught. He bucked up into Revenant earning him a hiss. “Ppalgan,” he breathed.

“Yes?” He snapped his hips into Tae Joon, startling a moan out of the man.

He grabbed one of Revenant’s hand and placed it low on his abdomen, just above his straining cock. He grabbed the other and turned his head to place a kiss on the palm. “Can you feel yourself in me?”

“Yes,” he growled.

“You’re so deep in me, Ppalgan. I feel like it’s in my chest.” He exhaled and forced Revenant’s hand to press down on where his cock was. “Move.” It was a simple command. No begging. Not even a plead. But move Revenant did.

Revenant pulled out and pushed back in in measured movements. He marveled at the feeling of himself moving inside of Tae Joon. It wasn’t much, just the slight feeling of a lump moving within, but he could feel it. He could feel himself fucking Tae Joon, inside and out. How fascinating.

“Come on, Ppalgan.” Tae Joon nudged him with his foot. “Come on,” he panted. He was absolutely filled to the brim with Revenant. It was so much, but not enough. He wanted more. He wanted Revenant to get what he wanted. He wanted Revenant to wreck him.

Revenant’s eyes trailed up his sweat drenched body to look at that pretty face with those glasses still firmly in place. He snapped his hips up. Tae Joon moaned loudly. Loud enough that the man got concerned with the volume, biting his lips to quiet himself. “Give me what I want,” Revenant said. He did it again.

“Fuck!” Tae Joon fisted the sheets, but that wasn’t what he wanted his hands on. He held an arm out to Revenant. He wanted to hold onto him so bad, but his hand couldn’t reach. “Please!”

“Please what?”

“Come on.”

Revenant let Tae Joon’s leg fall to his side as he leaned down for Tae Joon to wrap both arms around his neck. Clingy skinsuit. “I’m waiting.” Emphasizing with a snap of his hips.

“Please,” he said against Revenant’s cheek. “Oh god, just fuck me already. Please.” Revenant bucked, encouraging more out of him. “Shi-bal, ah, please. Please! I want it so bad. I want you to fuck me so bad. Fuck these stupid glasses off my face.”

He chuckled darkly. “With pleasure.”

Revenant held onto Tae Joon’s hips with both hands slammed into him. He kept up a brutal pace. The sound of Tae Joon’s unrestricted moans and warm hole sucking him in spurring him on. It was intoxicating.

Tae Joon held onto Revenant for dear life; one hand around his neck and the other scrambling at the fabric on his back. The grip on his hips would bruise. Every thrust threatened to knock him back if it weren't for the iron tight grip on his hips. 

Revenant’s dick pounding into him left an ache he knew would follow him for a week. It wasn’t gentle, not in the least bit. But Tae Joon liked how that cock moved in him, loved how the ridges rubbed against his walls. Loved the same pinpoint accurate aim Revenant had in the games nailing his prostate every time.

“Oh fuck, shit. Come on. Give it to me,” he babbled. It was too much, but he still wanted more. Revenant tugged him into every thrust, practically using him as an oversized fleshlight. His legs spread out further, encouraging Revenant to go deeper, to use him as he pleased.

"So good for me," Revenant started babbling as well. "Take it so good, Crypto."

Revenant’s thrusts became more erratic, faster, pushing deeper. And all Tae Joon could do was take it. The sound of Revenant’s pelvis slapping into his, the sound of Revenant’s metal working to slam him home with every thrust. And the sounds Revenant was making, like a fucking animal, snarling and growling. All of it was making Tae Joon’s head spin.

“Mine,” Revenant growled. “You belong to me.” He punctuated every word with a sharp thrust. “This is where you belong. On my cock,” he hissed. Tae Joon moaned, teetered on a scream.

He was so close. So damned close. They both were. Tae Joon was crying. By the stars it was so fucking good. He felt himself tense up, arching into Revenant. The ecstasy was building in his gut in such a wonderful way.

“I’m yours,” he whined. “All yours, Ppalgan. Whenever, wherever. Yours.”

“Come for me.”

Almost instantly, Tae Joon tensed and came with a yell. He tensed around Revenant’s cock, squeezing it to bring him over the edge. With the way his hole fluttered around him, he was not far behind.

Revenant emptied himself. Growling as he gave a few more short thrusts milking himself dry and pushing his load even further into Tae Joon, filling his insides with that neon orange fluid.

Tae Joon whined and twitched as Revenant pulled out. Over sensitive and limp he just laid there trying to steady his breathing. When Revenant bent down for another kiss, all he could do was open his mouth and let him have his way.

Revenant leaned back and took everything in. He absolutely emptied his fluid canister into Tae Joon, it was flowing out of his abused hole and onto the sheets. But his face, that fucked out expression, mouth open as he panted, tear stained cheeks, half lidded eyes staring up at Revenant, those fucking glasses skewed on that pretty face. It was enough to make him want another round.

“Happy now?” Tae Joon asked, pulling Revenant back down for a kiss.

“Very.” He pressed his tongue into his mouth.

He pulled back just enough to speak. “That makes two of us.”

“I could be happier.”

Tae Joon laughed. “Maybe tomorrow morning.” He touched the fluid leaking out of him. “Ugh, I just showered too.”

“You’ll be too sore tomorrow.”

That was true but he was tired, and he was human, his refractory period wouldn’t allow him to get it back up that quick. “No,” he said.

Revenant spread his fluid around Tae Joon’s thighs before stuffing his fingers back in. Tae Joon whined and kicked out pathetically. “I could get you hard again.”

“I bet,” he hissed through gritted teeth. He adjusted his glasses again. “Fine, but only one more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (Just in case you needed them):  
> Ppalgan - red  
> Shi-bal - shit
> 
> I have never struggled more to write something than this fic right here. People who can write good porn deserves the highest of praise. I am not one of those people.


End file.
